


I Just Want You

by TorontoBeagleLeafs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorontoBeagleLeafs/pseuds/TorontoBeagleLeafs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is the sheriff of a small New York town. Steve is a repeat caller to complain about his neighbours' domestic disputes. One day, he calls for an entirely different reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I Just Want You" by Cole Swindell. 
> 
> Oh, and the 246 Tony is referring to is actual police code for shooting at an inhabited dwelling (aka shooting a gun in a house when someone is home).
> 
> I am an avid Toronto Blue Jays fan, so please excuse the mention of the New York Yankees. It just seemed like it would fit, seeing as Bucky is from New York.

It was a rather quiet Wednesday night at the sheriff's station. The sheriff, Bucky Barnes, was sipping idly at a coffee while watching the New York Yankees play the Atlanta Braves. He was quite content with the fact that the Yankees were slaughtering the Braves.

Unfortunately, his viewing was interrupted by the telephone ringing. He cursed slightly, walking out to it. When he answered it, he was met with hysterical crying. He recognized it immediately.

"What is it this time, Steve?" Bucky asked. Steve Rogers called at least once a week, mostly to report that his neighbours were involved in some form of domestic dispute.

"B-Brock broke in." Steve stumbled over his words, fear overtaking him. "He's got a gun, Buck."

Bucky felt his muscles tense all over his body. He couldn't handle if Steve was to get shot. If he was being honest, he'd developed a massive crush on Steve over the time he'd spent taking statements from him. He was just a really sweet guy, so who could blame him?

"I'll be right over, hang tight. Don't try and be a hero." Bucky responded, hanging up the phone.

He rushed around, grabbing his gun, his hat, and the key to his truck. He then took off like a bat out of hell towards Steve's house.

When he got there, he could see that the front door was swinging in the wind. Gripping the butt of his gun, Bucky walked into the house. Once inside, he withdrew the fun from its holster. He held it out in front of him as he walked slowly through the house.

All of a sudden, a gunshot echoed through the house. It sounded off from upstairs. Bucky rushed up there. There was a door open at the end of the hallway, so he decided to go in there first. Walking in, he saw Steve's neighbour, Brock Rumlow, in a heap on the floor, blood pouring from his head. There was blood splatter all over the wall; even Steve was splattered with it.

Bucky rushed over to Steve, draping an arm around him. He cradled him, allowing Steve to cry into his shoulder. Bucky placed soft kisses to the top of Steve's head.

It took a few minutes, but Steve eventually calmed down. It made Bucky so happy that he could calm Steve down. It made him feel a deeper connection to Steve, almost like they were meant for each other.

"Uh...boss?" Bucky jumped at the voice of one of his deputies, Tony Stark.

"Yes, Stark?" Bucky asked, standing up, smoothing out his uniform.

"How'd you get here do fast? I literally just got the 246 call five minutes ago."

Bucky just shrugged, telling Stark he was in the neighbourhood doing a patrol. He also said he happened to hear the gunshot. Stark seemed to buy it, so Bucky was glad.

He shooed Stark out, telling him that he could deal with the scene. After processing and collecting the evidence, Bucky escorted Steve outside. He was grateful to see an ambulance, escorting Steve over to it.

Steve got assessed quickly, getting told that he was good physically. Emotionally, he might have a little bit of shock, but the paramedic promised it would pass through soon. Bucky was relieved. He would have lost his shit of Steve was hurt seriously.

Bucky took that opportunity to lean in, pressing his lips softly to Steve's. When Steve showed no sign of resistance, Bucky kept going. Steve melted into the kiss, cupping Bucky's cheek. Bucky loved this feeling. He was enveloped in Steve's scent, something that was very soothing to him.

When they pulled back, Steve wrapped Bucky in a hug. He buried his head in the crook of his neck. When they pulled back from that, Steve looked Bucky in the eye.

"I thought you'd never do that." Steve smiled, teeth showing. It made him look so damn adorable.

Bucky smiled back, making sure to hide his blush. He did not need to seem weak in this moment. "Just waiting for the right moment." Bucky replied, pinching Steve's cheek.

Steve smiled again, rubbing his thumb over Bucky's wrist. Bucky blushed. He felt like he was a twelve year old girl just understanding what a crush was. He also felt so alive, like he had finally discovered who he was and what he wanted. It was liberating. 

As everyone was clearing out of the scene, Bucky grabbed Steve's wrist, twirling him around.

"Hey, Steve?" Bucky questioned, looking Steve in the eyes. Steve looked deep into Bucky's eyes as well, acknowledging Bucky's question. "How about I move in with you? No one will mess with you if the sheriff lives with you."

Steve smiled, wrapping Bucky in a giant hug. He was smiling as he pulled back.

"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious, the score of the mentioned baseball game ended up 15-4 for the Yankees.


End file.
